lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Study Abroad Program Costs
'2011 Estimated Costs of Loras College Programs per Semester ' These amounts are presented with the intention of providing you with a realistic idea of what program costs will be. Note, however, that many of these costs are beyond our control. Prices, exchange rates, and policies change. Also, it is hard to estimate how much students will spend on out-of-pocket expenses since students have such different eating, travel, and spending habits. Fees billed by Loras College: ' '$300 Loras study abroad program fee/deposit $12,455 Loras College tuition $475 Technology fee—waived if you turn in your laptop $40 Loras Student Activity Fee (reduced for students studying abroad) $13,270 Total Loras Fees 'South Africa Spring 2011 ' Fees billed by Loras: $13,270 Loras Fees (see above) $270 Medical Insurance fee Expenses paid by students: $1,700 Housing fee $2,000 Roundtrip airfare Chicago/Johannesburg $375 Required South African Health Insurance $300 Vaccinations $100 Passport Fee (if required) $80 South African visa fee $25 International Student Identity Card $70 Ireland Student I.D.s $2,000 Personal expenses (travel, cell phone, meals, etc.) -$1,500 Africa Tuition Grant ---------------- $18,690 ''' 'Ireland Spring 2011 ''' ' Fees billed by Loras: $13,270 Loras fees (see above) $3,500 Housing fee $500 Course excursion fee $180 Medical insurance fee Expenses paid by students: $900 Roundtrip airfare Chicago/Dublin $500 Bus/rail passes $250 Ireland Residency Fee $100 Passport Fee (if required) $25 International Student Identity Card $70 Ireland Student I.D.s $4,000 Personal expenses (travel, cell phone, meals, etc.) '----------' $23,295 'Notes: ' 1. 'Total are estimates for planning purposes only and are not guaranteed. '' ''2. 'Totals do not include financial aid except for the Africa Tuition Grant. '' '''Spain Spring 2011 ' Fees billed by Loras: $13,270 Loras Fees (see above) $5,400 Room & Board fee $180 Medical Insurance fee Expenses paid by students: $1,000 Roundtrip airfare Chicago/Santiago de Compostela (SCQ) $140 Visa fees $100 Passport fee (if required) $25 International Student Identity Card $2,000 Personal expenses (Textbooks, cell phone, travel) '-----------------' $22,115 'Botswana 2011 ' Fees billed by Loras: $13,270 Loras fees (see above) $1,650 Housing fee $180 Medical insurance fee Expenses paid by students: $2,200 Roundtrip airfare $300 Vaccinations $100 Passport fee (if required) $107 Visa fee $2,000 Personal expenses (travel, cell phone, meals, etc.) -$1,500 Africa Grant '------------' $18,307 Q: Are these amounts guaranteed? ''' 'A: No. While we try not to increase the Loras fees, sometimes changes in exchange rates or pricing changes made by in-country partners require us to pass on fee increases to students. The expenses paid by students are not determined by Loras College, and are subject to change. Of course, personal expenses can vary widely depending on individual spending habits, but the amounts listed here should be considered to be conservative estimates. The semester might cost more for some people who travel more, eat out more, etc. but is not likely to cost less.' ' '''Q: Are these amounts in addition to Loras College bills for tuition room and board?' 'A: No. These amounts include all of the adjusted fees Loras College charges to students studying abroad. ' Q: Are additional scholarships available to cover these expenses? 'A: Usually not, but students who receive the Federal Pell grant are encouraged to apply for a Gilman Scholarship. You can research scholarships at the locations listed below: '' ' '''Sites with Searchable Databases ' *College Board general scholarship search engine: Free online scholarship database. *FastWeb: Free online scholarship database. *IIEPassport Study Abroad Funding: Free online database of study abroad scholarships, fellowships, and grants. *Scholarships.com: Free college scholarship search and financial aid information resource. *Students.gov: U.S. government-sponsored scholarships and grants. ' ' 'University Sites ' ' ' ' *Arcadia University: Lists scholarships open to non–Arcadia University students and non–Arcadia University program participants. *University of Kansas Database of Scholarships: National and international scholarships for study abroad, starting on p.7 of the handbook. *University of Minnesota-Learning Abroad Center - External Scholarships Database: Searchable resource of funding and scholarship opportunities.